


Little Treasures

by Kalikuks



Series: Precious Treasures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Bullshit, Rating May Change, Stepfather Jesse McCree, raising a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Snapshots of Jesse and Hanzo's life raising Ichiro while falling deeper in loveAKA Bonus Stories Set in the Most Precious of Treasures AU





	1. The Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is still very much in my head, so you could expect some little domestic scenes from time to time.
> 
> Because of this, the rating could change if I feel like writing Hanzo and Jesse spending some intimate time together

 

Domestic life is suiting Jesse more than he would like to admit. The former bounty hunter of human and creature alike never figured he’d get to live like this. In a large Japanese Castle in scenic Hanamura.

Dating a dragon lord and helping raise his son. 

Being a sort-of stepfather might not pay as well as bounties but it was more than rewarding. Ichiro was adorable as he was mischievous, a trait that his uncle Genji insists comes from the Shimada side of the young dragon’s genes. Hanzo never confirms or denies this, even if it is a constant topic over dinner.

Though part of Jesse still itches for something to do when he remains idle too long. On the road, he’d be constantly moving from case to case. He doesn’t really know what else to do in Shimada Castle, most of the cleaning was taken care of the kitsune housekeeper Miss Emi.

Ichiro is a handful himself, but there are lulls when the baby naps where the castle is silent and the adults spend time doing things they wish. Jesse does still whittle, but there is only so much whittling one can take. 

It is during one of the lulls, Ichiro napping curled up in a little basket nest Hanzo had bought so he could keep an eye on his son when in the outdoor areas of the castle. Jesse’s just watching Ichiro twitch in his sleep, who sometimes makes tiny chirps as he dreams. Hanzo himself is feeding the koi, which he’s more comfortable bringing Ichiro around since the first incident. The little dragon has since learned that the priceless fish are not food and not to use to practice his hunting.

“Have you any need for anything?” Hanzo voices suddenly, spreading some feed for the koi along the water’s surface so they don’t harm each other in the feeding frenzy.  
  
“Me?” Jesse lifts his head to look at Hanzo, takes some feed from the offered baggie to toss feed onto the water closer to his side, “Nah, Darlin’ I’m good.”

“Are you certain?” Hanzo takes the bag back and twists it to tie it loosely closed, “You seem… bored at times.”

Jesse’s in mid-reach to pet one of the koi that had swum closer, “Bored?” Jesse thinks as he lets his fingers be nibbled at by the fish, “I— well” Jesse looks up at Hanzo a little sheepishly, “A little? Ain’t used to bein’ so idle Sweetheart, usedta move around a lot. My hunts usually gave me a lot to do.”

“I see,” Hanzo nods and looks into the pond to watch the brightly coloured fish swim before he turns his attention back to Jesse, “Have you considered getting another hobby?”

Jesse opens his mouth to answer but then closes it. He hadn’t, “Didn’t really think there would be time for anythin’ like that, with this little one needin’ so much attention.” He motions with his chin to Ichiro.

“True, but that does not mean you cannot begin to learn something new.” Hanzo says with a small smile, reaches over to run a hand soothingly down Ichiro’s back when the baby starts to wriggle a little too much in his sleep, “And I’m sure during the moments like this, where Ichiro is sleeping, you could make time for something.”

“Can’t rightly argue when you put it like that,” Jesse says, returning Hanzo’s smile easily. “I could look into somethin’.”

And he does. Though it involved a few days of thought, and a walk through memory lane and another journey to the closest place that sold instruments. When he comes home that afternoon with the guitar case, Ichiro is already hopping around the shiny new thing excitedly. Hanzo calls his son to him long enough for Jesse to remove the guitar from the case and give the chords a testing little strum.

“My Mama played the guitar. Played for me a lot when I was a little kid.” Jesse explains to Hanzo with a wide grin, “I was learnin’ for a while when I was younger, might be a little outta practice for a lil’ bit here.”

“I look forward to hearing you play,” Hanzo says with a gentle smile, becoming so wide it crinkles his eyes when Jesse comes closer and lets Ichiro examine the guitar.

Jesse’s grin mirrors Hanzo’s when Ichiro lifts up and puts his little claws on the curve of the acoustic guitar after nosing at it, “Maybe I’ll be able ta teach you when you’re older!”

Ichiro gives a happy little chirp and wiggles excitedly, “Papa!”

Jesse finds as much time to practice when he can after that. It’s a little easier on his fingers than whittling is, at least. He finds a lot of tutorials online to help with his endeavour. Before long he’s stringing together simple songs, some learned, some created.

One rainy afternoon, as Hanzo’s returning to Jesse and Ichiro from a brief talk with Genji, he has to stop in the door frame leading out to the _engawa._ Ichiro has curled up in his little portable nest basket again, snoozing softly as Jesse strums a soft lullaby for him. The soft rain and the guitar seem to harmonize in their own way, and Hanzo is loathed to interrupt this sweet moment.

Jesse eventually lifts his head and sends a smile Hanzo’s way, motioning with his chin for Hanzo to come to join him. Hanzo can’t help but take the invitation, sinking to his knees next to Ichiro’s nest basket to listen to the rain and music with Jesse and his son. 


	2. Teddy Bear Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse becomes the resident teddy bear doctor

Jesse only knows how to sew from patching up his own clothing on the road. It’s an incredibly useful skill, and when he still rolled with the hunting guild it was a skill he heavily recommended the younger recruits learnt too. You never knew when you needed to patch up a pretty nasty wound, never mind just your clothes.

These days Jesse uses his sewing skill for a different sort of emergency.

“You were a smart boy an’ brought Papa all o’ Quackerton’s stuffin’ too, so don’t you worry none, Ichiro. Papa will have him up and running for playtime in, heh, no time.”

The baby dragon stands with his front claws clinging to the edge of the table as he rests his head there, anxiously watching Jesse as he studies the tear in his favourite stuffed toy. Ichiro has the unfortunate habit of playing too rough with his toys, particularly the easily tearable plushes. Then again such soft things are not made to withstand such tiny teeth and claws.

Jesse hums in thought and pulls his sewing kit closer. Hanzo had bought it for him the first time this had happened and outfitted it with thread and patches of fabric for this very reason. The toy had ripped in a place that would need to be patched, so Jesse plucks some fabric from the kit and slides them towards Ichiro for his approval.

“Which one do ya think Quackerton would like?” He asks and waits.

Ichiro blinks his gold eyes at the three patches before he extends one of his front feet to pap the patch he wants, selecting a paisley green print and chittering up at Jesse. He even starts to purr a little choppy purr when Jesse beams and takes the patches back, leaving Ichiro’s choice out.

“I think Quackerton is gonna look real swell.” Jesse works on placing the loose stuffing back inside the plush duck and making sure it sits right before he places the patch over the tear and pins it so it stays, “It’s gonna take a bit, but you’ll be here for him right?”

“Yeah!” Ichiro agrees, his tail starting to swish behind him. 

Jesse starts to work on sewing the plush back up. Hanzo and Genji are out together, leaving Jesse to watch Ichiro for the afternoon until they return. Nothing major had happened aside from Quackerton needing emergency surgery after being wrestled by a very energetic scaly noodle. Which Jesse is thankful for, as he’s still a little unsure what taking care of a baby dragon fully entails.

For his part, Ichiro watches Jesse work for only a little while longer before he parts his jaws in a squeaky yawn. Jesse can’t help but coo at Ichiro, turning his attention from Quackerton to lift Ichiro under his forelegs and settle the baby in his nest basket at Jesse’s side. Ichiro kneads at the nest with his claws before turning a circle and curling up, the baby fluff at the end of his tail drifting over his own nose.

Jesse pets a hand down the fluffy baby mane like he’s seen Hanzo do many times when Ichiro settles down for his naps. Soon Ichiro is lightly snoring, his little talons sometimes twitching, which Hanzo says is likely because he’s dreaming of hunting something. If he wiggles like a snake in his sleep it means he’s dreaming of flying.

Jesse murmurs “Happy huntin’ kiddo” softly before he sets back to work on repairing Quackerton’s unfortunate accident. He’s soon fully zoned out, concentrated on the pull and push of the needle through the fabric, so much so that he startles a little when a pair of hands settle on his shoulders.

“Another emergency surgery?” Hanzo voices low with amusement, resting himself on Jesse’s back with his head on his shoulder, watches as the needle flashes through the fabric.

“Yeah. Kiddo got Quackerton a little too good when he pounced is all.” Jesse says with fondness, finishing up the last few stitches.

He pulls the thread tight and ties it off, severing it with his teeth. He then lifts the plush to show Hanzo his handiwork. The dragon smiles gently and traces a clawed finger around the patch.

“Good as new.” Hanzo agrees, giving Jesse a soft peck on the cheek.

Jesse beams and gives Quackerton another quick once over before he turns and gently sets the plush into Ichiro’s basket. The babe immediately pulls the plush duck closer in his sleep and begins purring louder, sending a wave of adoring coos through the adults.


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro witnesses his first natural storm

All day Ichiro has been restless. Mischievous he may be, he’s normally well behaved. When Jesse questions Hanzo as to why the baby is so riled Hanzo merely smiles and leads Jesse to a window where there is a gathering of dark clouds visible on the late afternoon horizon.

“When a storm draws close we can feel it.” Hanzo explains as he adjusts his hold on Ichiro, “We are storm dragons and naturally we are drawn to them. He just is impatient and wants to play in the rain. He doesn’t _quite_ understand that this is not an instant storm like I can call.”

“So that storm is pretty much a lil’ storm dragon Christmas gift from Mother Nature herself, got it,” Jesse says with a wink as they walk back through the castle.

“Not just for the little ones,” Hanzo smiles, an excited gleam to his eyes, “Genji and I will very likely go out in it tonight.”

“If it hits late will you let Ichiro go out?” Jesse asks, “It don’t look like it’ll be hittin’ until night, possibly past his bedtime. If it’s his first natural storm, kinda a big deal for him, ain’t it?”

Hanzo gives a considering hum and looks to Ichiro who looks back up at his dad with a soft questioning chirp. Hanzo sighs but there is a slight upward curl to his lips.

“You are right, it would be unfair to make Ichiro sleep through it if it does hit late tonight.” Hanzo then looks to his son curled up to his chest and gently boops Ichiro’s nose, “ _Only_ for tonight.”

Ichiro chitters happily and wiggles excitedly in Hanzo’s hold. Hanzo has to adjust his hold on his son once more before Ichiro wiggles himself right out of Hanzo’s arms. Jesse just laughs softly at Ichiro’s excitement.

Thankfully they don’t actually have to wait that long for the storm to hit, as thunder sounds above shortly after dinner. Immediately Ichiro starts chirping in excitement, and Hanzo has to catch him before he bolts right through the shoji door to the gardens.

“I know, I know,” Hanzo coos when Ichiro starts to chitter angrily at being caught and withheld from being able to play in the rain, “Just have a little patience, we’re going out.”

Hanzo slides open the shoji door and steps out onto the _engawa,_ smiling wide when lightning flashes. The rain has just begun to fall, and Hanzo holds out a clawed hand out into the downpour. Ichiro in his arms keeps wiggling impatiently. Jesse’s trailed out behind them both with a soft chuckle at Ichiro’s impatience.

Hanzo soon steps out into the rain, watching Ichiro’s face the entire time. Ichiro’s stopped chittering impatiently and seems almost in awe of everything around him, little face tilted towards the sky to watch the lightning in the clouds.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Hanzo says, giving Ichiro a kiss on his tiny snout, “One day you’ll be able to call a storm as I can too, but often I feel humbled by nature itself.”

Ichiro chitters softly and his deer-like ears twitch at another loud rumble of thunder, “Loud!” he says with an excited wiggle.

“Very!” Hanzo says with a laugh, and finally sets Ichiro down onto the ground, “We can play for a little bit before you must go to bed.”

Ichiro is wiggling out of Hanzo’s hands as soon as his claws touch the ground, running and chittering excitedly in circles around his father. Hanzo himself closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the rain for a moment or two before his ears perk in surprise when his tail is tackled by his son.

“Ichiro!” Hanzo mock-scolds, turning where he stands just enough to watch Ichiro wrestle with his tail, “And here I thought you would have preferred playing in puddles.”

“I think he wants ta wrestle with his ‘Tou-san in the storm,” Jesse calls, still dry on the _engawa._

Hanzo hums in thought and smiles warmly down at his son, “Very well.”

Lightning of a different sort flashes and Hanzo in his full dragon form nudges playfully at his son with his snout, grinning a big fanged grin when Ichiro pounces at Hanzo’s face. Jesse watches them play as he sips tea that Miss Emi brought out for them, chuckles softly when Ichiro latches his little mouth onto Hanzo’s ear and Hanzo’s resulting wince.

Hanzo eventually shakes his ear out of Ichiro’s grasp and merely pins the baby with one of his forefeet as he rubs at his ear with his other. Ichiro is unbothered by this turn of events and begins biting at the front foot pinning him, wiggling and chirping happily.

“Don’t worry Ichiro I got you!” Genji calls over the sound of the rain and thunder. 

Jesse watches as Genji in his full dragon form tackles Hanzo from seemingly nowhere, sending the two adult dragons rolling through the gardens. The shoji screen from behind Jesse slides open and Miss Emi peers out into the storm in disapproval at the damage to some of the plants. Jesse only turns and gives her a little helpless smile as two large dragons play fight in the background while a baby chitters and chirps happily in response.

Before long Ichiro hops back up onto the _engawa_ and flops into Jesse’s lap, giving a sleepy little yawn before he curls himself up properly. Jesse just sighs in resignation at having a very wet baby fall asleep in his lap but Miss Emi thankfully appears with a set of towels, handing Jesse one with an amused smile.

He’s in the middle of wrapping up Ichiro in one of the towels to dry him off for bed when both of the dragon brothers step back up onto the _engawa_ as well. Genji has a huge shit eating grin and Hanzo looks vaguely annoyed, wringing out his long hair as they both trail rainwater onto the wooden structure.

Miss Emi throws the remaining towels at them both before the kitsune herself steps out into the rain under an umbrella to survey what damage she will have to fix when the morning comes.

“Whoops,” Genji says, not at all sounding as guilty as he should, “Guess we went overboard?”

“ _We?”_ Hanzo turns to his brother incredulously, “I did not tackle _you_ through the garden.”

“Maybe not, but it wasn’t my huge as—“ Genji catches himself as both Jesse and Hanzo send him warning glares, “huge butt that crushed the flower bed.”

Hanzo scoffs and rolls his eyes but kneels next to Jesse and his son. Jesse’s been slowly rubbing the towel through Ichiro’s mane to dry it further, and Hanzo coos at Ichiro when the baby gives a happy but sleepy chirp.

“Tuckered right out,” Jesse says with a soft smile, “he’ll sleep soundly tonight.”

“Likely.” Hanzo offers to take Ichiro from Jesse but Genji himself intercepts the handoff and cuddles Ichiro close.

“I caused trouble, I’ll go tuck Ichiro into bed.” Genji gently adjusts the now towel-burrito’d Ichiro in his arms and gives the baby a soft pat on the back. He turns a teasing grin to his brother, “You should spend some time watching the storm with Jesse, Hanzo.”

Hanzo sputters and doesn’t get to retaliate as Genji walks back into the castle. He grumbles in embarrassment, eyes falling to the floor where he notices Genji is also trailing rainwater into the castle. He’s about to chase after him when a soft towel is wrapped around his shoulders and turns to find Jesse smiling at him gently.

“He can clean that up too,” Jesse says with an amused smile.

“He better.” Hanzo lets Jesse guide him to cuddle close, lets Jesse’s warmth melt him and sighs contently, “I apologize if I am wet. I know while I don’t feel bothered by the rain, you are.”

“S’fine.” Jesse murmurs, grabbing the other towel Genji left behind and using it to dry Hanzo’s hair for him, minding getting the fabric caught on Hanzo’s horns, “I can stand bein’ a little damp if it means gettin’ ta hold you.”

“Charmer.” Hanzo shoves at Jesse playfully with a smile, causing Jesse to smile gently in turn.

“If my charms earn me that smile I’ll charm ya any day an’ every day.” Jesse uses the towel to tug Hanzo back to him to playfully rub noses with him.

Hanzo’s ears flick down in embarrassment again and he almost retorts but Jesse starts to rub his scalp again with the towel to continue to dry his hair. Hanzo can’t help the loud purr that starts in his throat even if he wanted to. Hanzo’s eyes even drift closed in bliss and when he reopens them when Jesse stops he finds him staring at Hanzo softly.

“Still feel real lucky, y’know,” Jesse voices softly, letting the extra towel drop to Hanzo’s shoulders as he cups those scaled cheeks, “that I get to witness this kinda thing. Ichiro was so excited and so cute, playin’ in the rain with you.”

“He was.” Hanzo agrees with a fond smile, leans into Jesse’s hand and places his own overtop of Jesse’s, “I’m glad you were here for this.”

They lapse into silence, but it is not uncomfortable. Together they watch the rest of the storm long into the night, curled up together on the _engawa_.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro has his first nightmare

One habit Jesse just won’t shake from his time on the road is that he’s a very light sleeper. So when the door to his room is opened late one night he’s immediately lifting his head towards the noise, peering into the low light of the hallway.

“It is alright, it’s just us.” Hanzo voices from the doorway, Ichiro in his arms, “Can we come in?”

Jesse rubs at his eyes and sits up, flicks on the bedside lamp and gives his affirmation. Hanzo’s long hair is mussed from sleep, and he’s in his sleep yukata. Ichiro himself is cuddling into his father’s arms, the remnants of tears still shining on his cheeks. Jesse looks to the pair in concern and motions them closer.

“What’s wrong?” Jesse voices softly as he reaches for Ichiro when Hanzo hands the baby dragon to him.

“Nightmare.” Hanzo settles Ichiro into Jesse’s arms and settles next to Jesse, “Wanted to see his Papa after he calmed down. Said the Bad Men had come back.”

Jesse frowns and cuddles Ichiro closer, “He means the poachers, ya think?”

“Likely.” Hanzo replies as he rubs a hand comfortingly down Ichiro’s back and chitters gently to further soothe his son, “I was hoping that he would be spared memories of that experience.”

Jesse just sighs in response, curls his arms around Ichiro more protectively. Ichiro merely nuzzles more against Jesse, his little claws catching in Jesse’s tank top. The poor kid is still slightly trembling.

“Think he’ll calm down if I play for him?” Jesse says, motions to his guitar propped in the corner.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo agrees.

Ichiro however loudly protests when Jesse goes to hand him back to Hanzo, screeching and clinging more to Jesse. Hanzo winces and motions for Jesse to stop trying to hand Ichiro off, ears flicked back from the noise. Jesse takes Ichiro back and adjusts him to hold him closer.

“Okay, okay, bad idea.” Jesse amends, letting Ichiro rest his head on his shoulder as he pets down Ichiro’s soft fluffy mane.

Hanzo gives Jesse a sympathetic smile as little needle claws dig into his shoulder as Ichiro scrambles to be held closer and he fights a wince. Jesse rocks Ichiro in his arms and hums instead of trying to grab his guitar again. Hanzo starts to purr lowly in harmony with Jesse’s humming to help calm Ichiro.

“Don’t think he wants to be moved.” Jesse murmurs after a long while just holding and rocking Ichiro.

“If it is alright with you, I will go get his blanket and come back to stay the night with you?” Hanzo asks softly.

“O’course.” Jesse answers.

Hanzo disappears briefly to gather things from Ichiro’s nursery, returning with Ichiro’s favourite blanket and his plush ducky Quackerton. Jesse shuffles over on the bed to allow for Hanzo to cuddle in, lifting Ichiro from off of his chest to help Hanzo wrap him up in the blanket. Ichiro initially protests once again but when he sees his favourite blanket and Quackerton he calms.

Jesse cuddles Ichiro close again once the baby is swaddled, moves Quackerton close to Ichiro and smiles softly when the baby lifts a claw and latches onto the plush. Hanzo presses closer to his lover and his son and reaches over to turn out the light. Jesse nestles down into the pillows and comforter, manages to wiggle closer to Hanzo and slip an arm around him and tug him into his side.

Jesse smiles when Ichiro finally settles enough to drift back to sleep, the baby curled up on his chest. The tiniest of snores startup from the baby and Jesse almost shakes with laughter. Jesse feels Hanzo gently whap his leg with his tail to shush him lest he wakes Ichiro again.

Before long even the adults are asleep, snuggled against one another with their son nestled safely between them.


	5. The Beach House Pt 1

At the height of summer, Genji invites the family out to beach house. 

The Shimada dragons have been around for millennia, Jesse’s been informed, and over time their amassed wealth they invested into certain real estate or business. To secure the financial future of their continued familial line, Genji had helpfully added during the explanation of just where all their funds come from.

Genji had bought the beach house on a whim.

Genji had also teased Jesse extensively about him lucking out and finding a sugar daddy in Hanzo. Who had nearly thrown his brother out of the car in response to the comment, and probably would have if Genji wasn’t driving. The excitement of the argument roused Ichiro from his nap, and it took both Jesse and Hanzo to wrangle Ichiro back into his baby carrier after he had figured out how to escape it.

Now the backseat of Genji’s vehicle sports a few rips from Ichiro’s claws when he’d clung to the seats to avoid being put back into his carrier. Genji can’t be mad at Ichiro for the damage, the baby only wanted to continue his exploration of the car. Genji was banished to the backseat to watch Ichiro closely in case of more escape attempts and Jesse took over driving for the rest of the trip. Genji might have whined the entire time about his car and voicing minor threats about what may or may not occur to Jesse should his car be scratched.

Eventually they reach a rather scenic and private beachfront estate. Considerably more modern than Shimada Castle itself. Genji’s out of the car first to check over his beloved car, squinting at Jesse as he inspects the vehicle. Jesse lets him do as he pleases and moves to the backseat to pick up Ichiro’s carrier out of the car.

Jesse quickly makes a _cut it out_ motion to Hanzo when he rounds the vehicle with Ichiro’s carrier in tow and spots the elder dragon threateningly hovering his claws over the exterior of the passenger door. Hanzo mouths an _I’m just kidding_ to Jesse before he moves around to the back of the car and pops open the trunk.

Most of the luggage is theirs anyway, since Genji owns the beach house and has some belongings there already. Ichiro is trying to escape the carrier again, so Hanzo grabs their luggage and starts heading for the front door. Jesse is following as fast as possible and keeping an eye on Ichiro.

Ichiro does stop wiggling in his carrier when he realizes his Papa and Otousan are onto him, curling his tail towards himself and grabbing it with his claws. He’s doing his best to look so cute and innocent like he wasn’t just about to make another break for it, and it makes Jesse chuckle.

Before long the family is inside the beach house and unpacking their things into the guest room. Jesse has been given the task of building Ichiro a nursery nest in the corner of the guest room since there is no proper nursery in the beach house. Ichiro might have more trouble sleeping in a strange place anyway, and it will be beneficial for him to be close to his fathers. 

Jesse’s also looking forwards to being able to cuddle Hanzo close tonight. They’ve not really slept in the same bed too much, since Jesse’s letting Hanzo control the pace between them. He’ll let Hanzo take his time, Jesse’s feeling blessed as it is to be as much of a part of this family as the dragon has already let him be.

Ichiro is currently waddling around with his favourite blanket in his mouth, trailing it beneath his long body. He’s not interested in Hanzo packing things away in the dresser for their two week stay, and makes his way over to watch Jesse build his temporary nursery nest. There he plops down at Jesse’s side and chirps up at him questioningly, tail flicking side to side in impatience.

“Play?” Ichiro inquires.

“When we’re done unpackin’, kiddo.” Jesse reassures, stuffing a pillow into a big round laundry basket he found to use as the foundation of Ichiro’s makeshift nest, “Then we can play for a little before dinner.”

“Okay.” Ichiro adjusts the blanket he’s been dragging around more underneath himself and settles in to wait. 

Ichiro’s wait turns into another nap and Jesse eventually has to lift him without waking him into the nest he made. The babe curls up to better fit inside it in his sleep, flopping over onto his back and wiggling his little feet in the air as he dreams. Jesse chuckles and tucks Ichiro’s favourite blanket in close around him.

“One last thing.” Hanzo voices softly from Jesse’s right, walking to his side and leaning down to tuck Quackerton in close to Ichiro.

Ichiro’s front feet find the plush and the baby hugs the duck close, nuzzling into the soft toy before he stills again. Jesse scootches back a bit to stand, and lets Hanzo in closer to Ichiro so he can lean down and kiss his son’s cheek.

“Think the travel tuckered him out?” Jesse asks softly, taking Hanzo’s hand when it is offered to him to help him up.

Hanzo twines their fingers together once Jesse has righted himself, “Likely. He’ll be tired a lot this trip, I think. He has much to discover here, and so much excitement is going to tire him quickly.”

“Gives us some time between him playin’ to catch our breath at least.” Jesse says, playfully bumping shoulders with Hanzo.

Hanzo chuckles in response and playfully nudges Jesse back. Jesse catches him in a soft kiss before Hanzo can fully turn away. He can’t help but smile into it when he feels Hanzo melt a little into the kiss.

“This is gonna be okay for the time bein’?” Jesse asks softly when they part, motioning to the bed they will be sharing for their stay, “I know back home you’re still apprehensive ‘bout stayin’ in your nest together.”

“It will be okay, yes.” Hanzo nods, smiles up at Jesse gently, “I was hoping to speak with you about that later, when there was time.”

“Time now, if ya want.” Jesse presses his forehead to Hanzo’s, rubs his hands up and down Hanzo’s arms comfortingly, “Ichiro’s nappin’, dinner don’t need to be made for a while. Genji’s settlin’ back in, we got space an’ time if all the unpackin’ is done.”

Hanzo nods, and pulls Jesse along. Jesse helps Hanzo set up the baby monitor that Genji got for him a week or so ago before they leave the room, taking the other end of the little device out of the room with them. If Ichiro wakes up, they’ll know. 

Hanzo must want even Genji to be unable to hear this conversation, because he leads Jesse out back onto the patio. There he brings Jesse over to a soft padded wooden bench, setting the baby monitor on the arm of it and patting the seat next to him. Jesse sits at Hanzo’s side, smiling softly when the dragon’s tail flicks to loosely curl around Jesse’s feet. 

Jesse can’t help but pull Hanzo into his arms and give Hanzo a kiss on the forehead, “Well, Darlin’, I'm all ears.”

“As you are aware, I wished to talk with you about our sleeping arrangements back home.” Hanzo leans into Jesse, tail curling even more around Jesse’s leg, “I was wondering if you’d help me make a new nest. A nest for us.”

“New nest?” Jesse’s about to ask why Hanzo needs a new nest before it clicks.

Of course Hanzo wouldn’t want Jesse to stay with him in a nest he had built with his previous mate. Jesse grasps Hanzo’s hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. This can’t be easy in the slightest for him.

“You sure, Han?” Jesse asks softly, thumb rubbing along the scales of Hanzo’s hand, “I don’t want ya to feel rushed or like we haveta change up the nest jus’ because we’re seeing each other.”

“I know,” Hanzo takes Jesse’s other hand in his, returning Jesse’s squeeze with one of his own, “I am certain. I just,” Hanzo pauses and thinks, “I need to move on as I have been, and the nest is something I have been clinging to. Remaking it is another step in the process of— of properly mourning and moving forward.” Hanzo lifts his head to look at Jesse properly, “Will you help me?”

“O’course, Sweetheart.” Jesse pulls up Hanzo’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, “Whatever you need, you let me know.”

“I do actually need you to do something, or at least think about some _things_ , rather.” Hanzo gives Jesse a small smile, “ _Our_ nest needs to be made of things belonging to us both, so if there are items you are willing part with for the nest, you have ample time to think of them.”

“You want my serape in there, don’t ya?” Jesse playfully pouts, “My favourite one too, I bet.”

“Only if you are absolutely willing to part with it.” Hanzo insists, smiling still, “I know it must mean much to you, for you to have held onto it so long.”

“Yeah,” Jesse admits, “An’ honestly? I was kinda thinkin’ about givin’ it to Ichiro when he’s older. If it ain’t too outta shape by then.”

Hanzo’s face softens and he smiles wider, “Ichiro will love that.”

It is almost on cue, the mentioning of Ichiro seems to summon the little tyke. The baby monitor crackles to life with the shrill, questioning chirp of a baby dragon looking for his dads. It makes the device crackle a little with how loud it is, and both Hanzo and Jesse flinch from the noise. 

“Guess he’s too excited ta nap longer, huh?” Jesse stands and offers his hand to Hanzo, who takes the offered help and stands as well, “Bet he’s itching to go out and play in the sand an’ the water.”

“You’re likely right,” Hanzo replies, tugging Jesse along to go retrieve their son, “I’m constantly grateful he’s not yet figured out how doors work.”

“That sounds like you know from experience,” Jesse teases, “did you know a little baby dragon once who liked ta open doors an’ just book it?”

“I _was_ that baby dragon,” Hanzo replies with a smirk, “and _then_ I taught the trick to Genji because I was three and didn’t understand that opening doors isn’t something you should teach month old dragons.”

“Oh no.” Jesse can’t help but laugh, “Ichiro _does_ get his mischievousness from your side o’ the family…”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Hanzo finally admits, “Come along Jesse, there is an impatient little noodle who wants to play on the beach.”

Jesse lets Hanzo continue to lead him back inside to collect Ichiro and ready themselves to spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach.


	6. The Beach House Pt 2

Ichiro does exactly what both Hanzo and Jesse expect of him once the family is prepared to spend the afternoon at the beach. The tiny dragon spots the large expanse of blue before him and immediately tries to bolt for it. Hanzo is quick and catches him before he can get too far.

Ichiro positively screeches, “DOWN! _DOWN!”_

Jesse winces in sympathy for Hanzo’s ears, though his own ears aren't doing any better. He reaches over and gently pats Ichiro’s back and rubs through his baby fluff soothingly. Hanzo’s doing rumbling, soothing purrs to try to calm down his son.

Still withheld from the water and his goal, Ichiro goes dramatically lax in his father’s hands to pout. Hanzo’s expression falters for the briefest of moments to twitch into an amused smile, and he makes his way towards where the shoreline meets the waves. He lowers Ichiro down gently into the surf but keeps a hold on him.

Ichiro doesn’t do anything but stare for the longest time, looking out to sea, at the seagulls circling above, and then down where the waves are lapping at his feet. He wiggles his talons into the sand, paws at it and chitters when the hole he dug is immediately filled in by the water pushing the sand back inside. He doesn’t seem to know what to do, and eventually just sits in the shallow water.

“I think he’s overwhelmed.” Jesse gently points out, snapping a picture of Hanzo and Ichiro crouched in the water.

Genji thoughtfully provided a waterproof video camera for the trip, and Jesse fully intends to capture as many moments that he can. Especially of Hanzo and Ichiro. The sun’s glinting off of both dragons’ azure scales, shining like sapphires in the sun. Jesse can’t help the surge of affection he feels for his family. Jesse pauses in taking pictures to kneel next to Hanzo and Ichiro in the water.

Hanzo’s tail flicks to curl around Jesse immediately, and they share a smile. Jesse can’t help but lean in to press a kiss to the scales on Hanzo’s cheek. The elder dragon purrs softly, steals a quick kiss before he turns his attention back to their son. 

Ichiro’s ears are perked and twitching with every cry of the gulls overhead, and his golden eyes are huge as he takes in everything. Hanzo just chuckles softly and gently scratches through Ichiro’s mane of baby fluff.

“Perhaps we should start by building a sandcastle, Ichiro?” Hanzo asks gently, “We don’t have to go swimming right this second.”

Ichiro chitters softly before he tips his head to look up at his dad, “Okay!”

Together, the three of them exit the water and pick a spot to build their sandcastle. Before they’d set out to the beach house, they’d gone shopping for a nice set of sandcastle moulds and pails and shovels for Ichiro. Jesse hands Ichiro one of the pails, the bright blue shovel and pail set, and Ichiro very gently takes the handle in his jaws before he waddles after Hanzo to pick their spot.

“Right here?” Hanzo eventually asks Ichiro when they reach a spot far enough from the waves that their castle would not be destroyed by the tide.

Ichiro sets the pail down and chirps up at his father, “Yeah!”

Jesse snaps more pictures of Ichiro and Hanzo as they build their castle, though he is eventually asked by both dragons to gather small rocks and shells to decorate. Hanzo’s set on building a miniature Shimada Castle and Ichiro is doing whatever he pleases on the other side. Ichiro just likes the motion of filling the pail and dumping the sand. The eventual sand sculpture is an endearing mess.

Ichiro happily wiggles and dances around the pile of sand and Hanzo. Hanzo’s smile is so wide it’s crinkling his eyes, and he eventually catches his baby boy in his arms and brings Ichiro close to smooch his little cheeks. Jesse caught the entire thing on video with the camera. Hanzo eventually sets Ichiro down and holds his hand out for the camera.

“I want some video and pictures of you and Ichiro playing together too,” Hanzo voices softly, gives Jesse a warm and affectionate smile when the camera changes hands.

Jesse presses a quick kiss to Hanzo’s forehead before he turns to Ichiro who’s looking up at both of his dads expectantly. Likely already caught on that he’s not allowed anywhere near the water without his dads present. Jesse reaches down and lifts Ichiro into his arms.

“Wanna try the water again, buddy?” Jesse coos, rocking Ichiro in his arms.

“Okay!”

“Alrighty!” Jesse carries Ichiro to the shallows again and carefully sets the baby down.

Ichiro wades in a little farther, but only far enough so the waves lap at his chest. He casts a worried glance up at Jesse and chitters. Jesse decides to lead by example and wades in a little deeper past Ichiro and kneels down.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Jesse soothes, opens his arms for Ichiro, “You don’t gotta go no farther than you’re comfy with, but Papa and your ‘Tousan won’t let nothing happen, promise.”

Ichiro measures the distance between Jesse and himself, gives another considering chitter. He wiggles a little in place before he leaps towards Jesse, paddling the rest of the way as fast as he can. Jesse gathers Ichiro into his lap once the baby dragon reaches him.

“Is it still a little scary for ya?” Jesse asks gently, comfortingly rubbing through Ichiro’s wet mane.

“Not like bath,” Ichiro says, nuzzling more into Jesse’s hold, “Water _moves_. Big. Scary.”

“That’s called a tide, Ichiro, when the waves move up the shore like that.” Hanzo comes to sit with them both, purring softly to soothe Ichiro, “Perhaps we can splash through the tide, and on a later day work up to swimming in the shallows? Would you like to splash with your Papa, Ichiro?”

Ichiro considers it for a second, “Okay.”

Jesse scoops up Ichiro and wades back to shore. Ichiro perks once he’s set back down on the sand. More at ease, he starts to splash through the tide as it ebbs and flows. Jesse even chases him around for a little bit. Before long, Ichiro waddles away from the water and flops on the warm sand, curling up for a nap.

“Lil’ fella’s tuckered right out. Might be time to head in,” Jesse says and looks to Hanzo for confirmation.

Hanzo’s been staring at the camera in his hands, a furrow on his brow. Jesse has to repeat himself again before Hanzo seems to be paying attention again.

“Yes, right. Supper is soon, and Ichiro will be hungry after running around so much.” Hanzo replies, but Jesse can tell he’s still distracted.

“I’ll get the lil’ guy dry an’ set down for his nap, you wanna grab his toys?” Jesse suggests, unable to help to cast a worried glance at Hanzo as he walks to gather Ichiro up.

The baby sleepily chirps as he’s picked up, but settles his head on Jesse’s shoulder immediately and does right back to dozing. Jesse lingers for a moment, watching his lover gather everything.

“Darlin’, after we set Ichiro down tonight for bed, you wanna talk ‘bout what’s botherin’ you?” Jesse asks gently, walks up and tucks an errant strand of hair behind Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo’s ear flicks at his touch, and Hanzo sighs softly and places his hand over Jesse’s to hold it to his cheek, “If you desire it, I just do not wish to sour our vacation with silly worries.”

“Baby,” Jesse starts, “It’s not gonna turn anythin’ sour for anyone but yourself if you’re keeping somethin’ in. If somethin’ is botherin’ you, I wanna talk about it sooner than later. You _can_ talk to me, Sweetpea. Maybe we can even go on a nice walk together b’fore we do?”

“Are you requesting a long romantic walk on the beach?” Hanzo says, losing the suddenly sullen look in exchange for one of exasperated fondness.

Jesse smiles and wiggles his eyebrows and adjusts Ichiro in his arms and holds out his hand again for Hanzo to take, squeezing comfortingly when Hanzo does. The dragon huffs in amusement and leans against Jesse as they head back inside, forever mindful of his horns. Jesse merely turns and gives Hanzo’s temple a kiss, hoping that after dinner he can help set his beloved dragon’s mind at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
